Me despido con dolor
by Phareth
Summary: Duo se encuentra reflexionando a cerca de lo que paso entre Heero y él, el resultado de esa reflexión no es agradable, por lo que decide tomar una decisión al respecto.


Pues ni los personajes, ni la serie (en este caso Gundam Wing) me pertenecen, de ser asi no estaría sufriendo por no tenerlos, esto lo hago solo con la finalidad de divertirme "sanamente" con los personajes y entretener a otras personas que comparten el mismo entrenimiento.

**Me despido con dolor **

Tan solo hace un instante todo era gloria, el momento más preciado, por todo lo que alguna vez luche se vio cumplido, sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que mi lucha fue en vano, lo que ocurrió no significó nada para ti, pero sabes algo?, creo que no me sorprende, aunque quería creer, ingenuamente si me permites decirlo, que por tratarse de nosotros eso cambiaria, ahora comprendo, un poco tarde por cierto, que tu no sabes amar, incluso me atrevería a afirmar que no tienes afecto a nada.

Se que no te interesa pero sacrifiqué tanto para poder estar a tu lado; incluso mis amigos llegaron a decirme que lo que hacía no me dejaría nada bueno, que tú terminarías por lastimarme, mira que cosas, tenían razón, es solo que no quise creer que tu fueras así, te tenía en un concepto muy idealizado, lo admito, mi amor por ti no me dejo ver nunca la realidad, me cegué por la falsa ilusión que yo mismo me cree.

Eres frío, nada te mueve, actúas simplemente bajo las órdenes de tus instintos, no por emociones, me lo demostraste a penas hace un momento, el corazón es para ti un órgano más, incapaz de sentir y al cual controlas a voluntad.

No sabes el dolor que provocaste en mi, no fueron solo palabras como me dices, para mi fueron mis sentimientos puestos en una oración, un intento de expresar todo lo que siento por ti; en verdad te amo, hice y haría por ti lo que fuera necesario, lo único que no puedo hacer es dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti, al menos no tan fácil, que debería, después de todo, tu no sientes lo mismo, pero en el corazón no se manda, aquí la lógica carece de sentido y lo racional no parece existir.

Solo han pasado algunas horas, el amanecer esta próximo y tu pareces no darte cuenta de nada a tu alrededor, desde que rompiste mi corazón no he podido caer en el sueño, se que ahí terminaría yo mismo por destruirme, soñando con el imposible que es tu amor.

Quisiera volver el tiempo, nunca haberte conocido, o por lo menos que lo que paso no se hubiera consumido, pero se que lo que pido no será jamás, solo me queda un camino por recorrer y como siempre será conmigo mismo y nadie más.

Al caer la noche ya todo habrá terminado, se que no es algo de tu interés y sin embargo me gustaría creer que aunque sea un poco te importé.

Tu trato hacia mi me ha resultado siempre extraño, en un momento lo era todo, que al mismo nada parecía ser, sabes? Creo que no es a ese trato al que uno tendría que acostumbrarse, de hecho, no se ni por qué lo permití, solo deseabas una cosa de mi y te la di sin siquiera dudarlo, mi amor por ti sobrepaso mi razón.

Me dormí, en que momento no lo se, solo se que me dormí y que no pude ver el momento en que te marchaste.

Te marchaste, de eso ya va una semana y no se nada de ti, eso me hace comprender con temor y un gran dolor que no te importo ya, obtuviste lo que deseabas, que más dan mis sentimientos, pero debo admitir que fui feliz a tu lado, un momento, por tan solo un día, pero lo fui, a esa idea me aferré y se que aún queda algo de eso, de lo contrario todo abría acabado inmediatamente después de que te fuiste.

Me sorprende, no sabes cuanto, el saber que a pesar de todo el dolor que causaste en mi, siguiera creyendo que todo era posible y alcanzaría aquel tan perseguido sueño de ser feliz a tu lado, que volverías arrepentido y que me dirías te amo, pero no paso, e igual me sorprende con que facilidad aniquilaste toda esperanza habitante en mi…

Ya no tiene caso continuar con mi autoflagelación emocional, solo me quiero despedir. No deseo ser una carga para ti, enfrentar la culpa no es una batalla que desee verte librar, es mucho peso para una sola persona y hacerlo por largo tiempo no mejora la situación, creeme que yo lo se mejor que nadie, es por ello que te libero de toda responsabilidad, yo busque esto y lo permití, así que todo recae en mí, siéntete libre de continuar y se feliz, al menos eso me debes Heero.

Fin

Miu, Soy nueva en este asunto así que por favor dejen reviews, solo así podré mejorar mi forma de escribir, y ante todo agradezco a quien haya leído mi intento de fic.


End file.
